


欲情故縱

by Lena526



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena526/pseuds/Lena526
Summary: ＊次元背包番外＊覺得67的部分太少，另外寫一篇給他們兩人好好做一下
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 7





	欲情故縱

**Author's Note:**

> ＊次元背包番外
> 
> ＊覺得67的部分太少，另外寫一篇給他們兩人好好做一下

昨晚和權順榮、金珉奎又折騰了一晚，拖著痠軟的身子下床要去上廁所。

一出房門就看到客廳的小檯燈亮著，橘黃的光線打在蹲在地上收拾的男人臉龐。

是全圓佑，急急忙忙結束上一個出差，趕回來家裡整理行李，馬上又要去下一個城市，看來是個比上個城市熱的地方呢⋯⋯

轉進廁所解決生理需求之後，出來發現全圓佑不在原地，但東西還在；想著不曉得下次再看到他是何時，而且在哪睡覺都是一樣的，同時這也是獨佔他的好機會⋯⋯

李知勳沒有去叫醒熟睡的兩人，化作貓叼著散落在地板的衣物，逕自鑽進背包裡睡覺去了。

＊

似乎睡了很久，畢竟在背包裡感覺不到時間的流動，而且在家裡的每個晚上幾乎都是轟轟烈烈地度過，也算是意外地休息了一會。

這次全圓佑住的地方不是飯店，是很簡單的民宿，地板是走動時會嘎嘎作響的木地板，不大不小的單人床，一張圓桌旁擺了一把藤椅，大片落地窗看出去是小海灘，完全是個渡假小島的氛圍。

首爾很乾冷，但是這裡濕濕悶悶的，將自己帶來的衣服又塞回背包，想說乾脆不穿衣服的李知勳，餘光瞥見散在行李上的運動服，是全圓佑平常最喜歡的那套紅色。

拿起來用力聞了一遍、兩遍，白皙的臉蛋好似染上了衣服上的紅，最後套到自己身上，一邊感受被全圓佑氣息圍繞，同時跪趴在床上輕喘著自慰。

「圓佑⋯什麼時候才回來啊⋯⋯」

＊

結束今天的工作，一邊扯下領帶，一邊打開房門，脫掉西裝的束縛，正找著自己的運動服要穿上，突然細白粉嫩的雙臂從身後摟上他的腰，毛茸茸的觸感在膝窩划來划去。

「你回來了⋯⋯」李知勳燥熱的體溫和黏膩的氣息傳到全圓佑的身上。

全圓佑立馬轉身，「怎麼跟來了？」李知勳全身赤裸，白皙的肌膚暈上一層粉色，看著自己的眼神也濕潤迷離，以為是發燒症狀，眼睛環視周圍，才發現自己的運動服躺在床上，紅色的布料上沾著一點一點半乾的濁白液體。

「知勳聞著我的味道發情了嗎？」搓揉著沒什麼精神垂下的耳朵，「才不是！是相思病，相思！」氣噗噗地狠瞪著全圓佑，小嘴撅得比天還高，似乎非常不滿他說自己發情。

「好好好⋯」全圓佑只覺得奶凶奶凶的，很可愛，托起小屁股趕緊抱緊處理，也不戳破他的說法，心想著明明自己把下面弄得那麼濕，還說沒發情⋯⋯

「圓佑⋯能⋯」朝著床舖走去，打斷李知勳的話，「今天一整天都在談案子，好累呢⋯」

把被小貓弄髒的運動服丟到地上，見底下的涼被也遭了殃，輕嘆了一口氣，將被子轉了個向，抱著李知勳躺上床，不給李知勳邀請自己的機會，闔上眼就要道晚安，腦海卻突然閃過前幾天買著回到家後要送給他的禮物。

全圓佑出差結束總是會帶禮物回家，算是給他們沒辦法經常陪伴在身邊的補償。金珉奎喜歡拍照，對打扮也很有興趣；權順榮就喜歡吃，而且是小孩口味，帽子也挺喜歡的，因為總是藏不住自己的耳朵，便投其所好送了適合的禮物。

只是每次在挑李知勳的禮物時，總是想不到能送什麼，因為自己其實對他的喜好接近一無所知吧？如果他不親自說出口的話⋯⋯

少少待在家裡的時間，看過他擺弄過自己放在家的舊式收音機，出差的地方若能買到卡帶，便會買一張自認他會喜歡或是能幫助入睡的音樂，然後另外買一張空白的，出差期間每錄下一段當時的心情或是想對他說的話，就標上日期、地點。

倒是沒問過他，也沒聽他說過喜不喜歡。

這次倒是一眼就看上自己想買給他的禮物，也覺得一定很適合：是一條串了顆銀色的小鈴鐺，純白揉和一點淡粉色和紫羅蘭色的漸層綁帶式項圈。

本質清純潔白，粉色是嬌羞，紫色是騷魅，李知勳正好是這樣的一個結合。

其實不當項圈也行，多繞個幾圈也能當手鍊或腳鍊，甚至就當個別在背包上的吊飾也沒有違和感。

全圓佑沒跟李知勳說是項圈，因為他並沒有打算要正確地使用它，只說那是禮物，掀開被子就往下半身去。

以小鈴鐺為起點，貼在柱身和囊袋之間，在根部緊緊繞了幾圈，又向下往囊袋繞去，還沒纏好，性器早有抬頭跡象，李知勳也開始輕喘，不過全圓佑一概不予理會。

接著向上交叉纏繞柱身，到前端的時候故意坎進冠狀溝裡扯著綁帶兩端，發覺剩餘的長度還有點多，又順著交叉的痕跡纏至根部，再繞了兩圈固定，最後綁上一個實實的蝴蝶結作結尾。

陌生的束縛感讓李知勳挺了幾次腰妄想掙脫，只換來更加緊繃的痛感和清脆響亮的鈴鐺聲，「嗚⋯圓佑、想要解開⋯」

嘴角揚起，像是在欣賞一件費心收藏的珍稀作品，「那可不行～這樣多漂亮啊⋯而且知勳不是說自己沒發情嗎，這是預防措施，免得你半夜發浪。」

骨感的手指彈了一下李知勳的性器作為示範，「只要你想做點什麼，鈴鐺會發出聲響，今天就和我好好休息⋯別古靈精怪的。」將人摟進懷裡，就進入睡眠了。

＊

根本無法入睡⋯⋯姿勢的關係，緊縛的性器和全圓佑的貼在一塊，李知勳在內心不滿地碎嘴，“明明你也有反應了⋯為什麼不做，還故意挑逗我！”

腦袋被埋在肩窩，看不見全圓佑是不是已經熟睡，只能透過微弱但平穩的呼吸聲判斷自己是否能動作。

使勁伸直手臂要摸對方的性器，試了好幾次仍然勾不著，一來一往倒是摸了不少次緊實的腹肌；似乎感覺到癢，全圓佑無意識地側了身，拉大兩人之間的空隙，給了李知勳一些能活動的空間。

立刻抬頭確認全圓佑的狀況，還好沒有因此被吵醒⋯小貓左思右想怎麼樣才能不被發現又能滿足自己⋯

輕輕地將左腿攀上全圓佑，慢慢地提高至腰側，右腳則是凹折著也向上滑動，感覺位置正確後又一點一點地往下移動小屁股，碰到性器的瞬間驚嚇得顫抖了一下，鈴鐺也急促作響。

馬上屏息瞄了全圓佑一眼，似乎真的累了一天，完全沒有聽到聲音，甚至也沒感覺到李知勳在做賊，因此放下了戒心，專心地調整位置要坐上肖想已久的性器。

小穴緩緩吞下碩大，摀著嘴不讓聲音溢出，每次做的時候都會想距離上一次又隔了多久了呢⋯⋯陷入思緒和爽感的李知勳沒發現全圓佑醒了，還低著頭聳著腰肢前後滑動，鈴鐺聲輕脆地響著。

大手突然掐緊手臂，感覺身體被用力拽起，自己便坐在全圓佑身上，「這下可怎麼辦才好，得想想如何處罰不聽話的小貓呢⋯⋯」使壞的眼神上下打量被情慾醺紅的李知勳。

＊

被逮個正著的李知勳，立馬被掐著細腰抱起，被迫吐出好不容易吃下去的性器，雙眼泛紅地求全圓佑別吊他胃口了，趕緊給他吧⋯⋯

「別哭⋯會給的，只是知勳下面的小嘴太常喝牛奶了，今天哥哥想試試換喂上面的。」哄著跪坐在自己腿間的李知勳，大手摁住後腦勺要他吸奶，動作來得突然又霸道，小貓一個措手不及，性器便打在臉上。

李知勳知道全圓佑喜歡，但他並不習慣也不甚喜歡口交，百般猶豫的期間，性器在薄唇戳弄幾下催促著，「既然知勳不願意⋯那我們還是別做了⋯」鬆開壓在後腦勺的手，失望地說著。

小貓沒有抬頭，他並不知道這般語氣之下的全圓佑是笑著的，如同知曉李知勳接下來的動作，一點也不擔心地拋出這句話，游刃有餘地看著事情朝向自己定下的方向發展。

似乎下了極大的決定，小手開始套弄耗時等待自己而有些萎了的性器，依據他之前看過權順榮幫全圓佑那些依稀記得的方式，指尖從冠狀溝划過，搓揉儲精的囊袋同時扯著幾根恥毛。

忍著直衝口鼻的鹹腥氣味，小嘴微張啜吮著前端，舌頭來回舔舐漸漸脹大的柱身，囊袋當然也沒有落下好好舔弄一番，嘴唇勾著冠狀溝緊縮幾秒，接著一點一點將性器吃進嘴裡。由於過於粗大只含進了2/3，多次嘗試要吃下全部，只換來乾嘔跟淚水後，便放棄進而專心吞吐能力所及的部分，時不時抬眼確認全圓佑是否滿意自己的表現，那神情令人憐愛⋯⋯

全圓佑其實訝異李知勳暗地裡學習了不少，一邊慶幸剛才自己沒有過於著急，不過這會兒也差不多了⋯撫摸髮絲的大手再次壓緊，挺腰將整根性器捅進，喉頭緊縮得全圓佑不斷低吟，完全退出再完全沒入，一來一回感受口腔簇擁的爽快，還不忘提醒需要注意的地方，「呼⋯牙齒再收攏一點⋯哥哥可是愛記仇的，不然待會吃苦的是你唷⋯」

臉頰被撐得鼓鼓的，像是貪吃的小孩在嘴裡塞滿糖果一樣，著實可愛。性器快速抽送幾個來回交代在嘴裡便緩緩退出，接著立刻托起李知勳的下巴，要他張嘴伸舌讓自己看看是不是都喂進去了之後，又要他一滴不漏地全喝下去。

李知勳也不管分身被纏得腫脹發疼，他只想要全圓佑快點填滿空虛的後穴，兩腿大開，一手撐著床舖，粉嫩的手指撐開熟爛的穴口，「圓佑⋯哥哥⋯這裡也要⋯」

「呵、知勳怎麼如此著急⋯小騷貓，才不能這麼快就讓你如願。」將李知勳翻過身，讓他背對著自己跪趴在床上，連後背也一片潮紅，順著背脊來回輕撫，小貓馬上舒服的拱起背，摸到尾椎的時候，屁股高高撅起，「尾巴呢⋯？哥哥想看。」手指在會露出尾巴的皮膚上打轉。

「不行⋯知勳會壞掉的⋯不要、尾巴⋯」小貓抗拒得左右扭動屁股，「只是看不會壞掉的，知勳不要的話，就都不要做了⋯」全圓佑又笑著用冷冷的語氣說話，指頭從李知勳身上移開，下一秒就被毛茸茸的尾巴纏著挽留。

「不要離開⋯知勳要做⋯嗚⋯哥哥⋯」真的害怕全圓佑就這樣不理他，眼淚滴答滴答地往下墜，猶如要被棄養可憐兮兮的貓。

大手一把抓著尾巴根部，語氣還是冷冷的，「那知勳還敢說不要嗎？」「不敢了⋯嗚⋯知勳要做⋯」

可全圓佑還是壞心，指尖在身體和尾巴交界處摩挲，惹得小貓不斷尖叫呻吟；接著另一手在早就鬆軟得足以插入三根指頭的小穴裡攪動，沒辦法說不，只能咬著下唇，搖頭發出悶悶的喘息。

全圓佑明知故問，「知勳不喜歡嗎？」手上一點放過他的意思也沒有，不停按壓敏感點，「哈⋯不是的⋯嗯啊⋯喜歡、可是⋯知勳更喜歡⋯嗯⋯哥哥又粗又燙的肉棒⋯」

「知勳都這麼說了⋯再不給你就真的太壞了，對吧？」抽離手指後立刻捅入性器，撈起李知勳，架開雙腿，讓人坐臥在懷裡，每一次都是大開大合的抽送，每每被撞擊，性器上的鈴鐺就清脆響亮地大肆宣傳李知勳現在正被操幹。

終於如願的李知勳叫得銷魂，小穴填滿了，接著就想解放緊縛的性器，哭過的眼視線模糊，看不清綁帶的尾端，這點心思當然在全圓佑眼下展露無遺。只要李知勳伸了手就使勁往裡碾壓敏感的穴肉。

「如果現在前面有面鏡子就好了呢⋯這樣知勳就能看到自己多麼騷多麼浪又多麼的美麗，也能清楚看見我們交合的地方了。」低沈嗓音在耳邊徘徊，李知勳不自覺地縮了縮脖子，用著些許沙啞的聲音，「知勳想哥哥看就好⋯想要哥哥把我的模樣全收進眼底⋯唔⋯含著換體位的話⋯嗯啊！」

全圓佑被撩得性器又脹大幾分，硬是把李知勳轉向自己，摁在床上繼續開幹。

＊

將清理乾淨的小貓放倒在床，全圓佑側躺在一旁撫摸回歸清秀的臉龐，看著滿身都是自己留下斑爛痕跡的身體，「還好嗎？」

「好開心⋯」嘴角勾起淺淺的弧度，尾巴在床單上緩緩地擺動，「禮物也好喜歡⋯」指尖在頸上摩挲。

輕輕摟在懷裡，「那就好⋯以後和我做的時候都戴著吧⋯」在額頭落下一個吻，「睡吧⋯我的小貓。」

-END-


End file.
